A bit of Fun
by wolfnettle83
Summary: "I heard about you and Ginny in the Potions supply closet." Draco sneered. How dare Potter sink that low and go to a blood traitor over him. Based on a conversation a friend and I had, so it may be a little confusing in the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"POTTER" the voice yelled as it echoed down the gloomy dark corridor of Hogwarts. People were scampering away as the voice continued screaming and bouncing off the stone walls of the castle. Students dropped their books in surprise as the shrill of the voice broke through the quiet murmurs of casual conversation. The voice continued getting louder and more agitated until it could be heard several corridors away.

Harry heard an echo of the shouts calling, but couldn't make out what it was saying. Harry and Hermione stopped, trying to hear the voice clearer, causing Ron to stumble as he realized his friends had stopped.

"Can you hear that Harry?" Hermione questioned. Harry strained to make out what the voice was screaming around the school. "POTTER" the voice shouted again, this time ringing clearly and leaving a trace of the scream in Harry's ears.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked with a sense of puzzlement. Ron looked confused, and seemed to recognize the voice but was unable to put a face to it. This suited Harry perfectly, the voice was way too familiar to him and he would rather not have the dreaded conversation with his friends today regarding this particular voice. Harry was still puzzled that they hadn't figured it out; there weren't many people who called him 'Potter'.

"I'm not sure" he mumbled, hoping his lie wasn't obvious. The trio waited and the voice was getting closer. Harry knew he had to get away from Hermione and Ron; he didn't want them knowing this secret just yet. He turned to head towards the voice when Hermione stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? Who's calling after you?" She said sternly. Harry stared at her, knowing that she was already becoming suspicious.

"I'm not sure who it is, but I'll just go and see what they want, as they are screaming down the corridors after me, I'll see you guys at dinner." He replied. He had always been bad at lying and most people could tell and from the look Hermione was giving him, she didn't believe him. Harry knew he was going to be in for a lot of questioning during dinner.

Harry turned back and entered a more crowded corridor and saw Draco Malfoy rampaging down the corridor towards him, not caring who he knocked over or how many people had their backs pressed against the walls trying to keep out of Draco's way.

People were clearing out of the way and Draco Malfoy was on a rampage. Harry could tell as Draco got closer that he was in a foul mood, and it was most likely that he himself was the reason behind this. Harry decided it might be best to turn around and lead Draco into a less crowded corridor. He paused having second thoughts about that plan as that might just anger Draco more. He glanced back and could see Draco was beyond pissed and was advancing quite rapidly.

"Potter, I need a word now" Draco yelled. Harry realized he really had no choice; he didn't need Draco causing a massive scene. With this decided Harry turned on the spot and made his way through the corridors with Draco screaming profanities at him to 'quit being a git and face him'.

By this point Draco was absolutely livid and ready to kill Potter with his bare hands. Harry turned left and noticed that this hallway was abandoned and completely silent. Harry stopped and turned, preparing for the onslaught he was about to get from the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned the last corner and saw Harry standing there waiting, he rushed forward and slammed Harry against the wall. Harry looked up from the rough impact and stared up at Draco with an extremely confused expression.

"I heard about you and Ginny in the Potions supply closet." Draco sneered. How dare Potter sink that low and go to a blood traitor over him.

Harry smirked in amusement and tried to stifle a laugh. Draco glared at the boy who lived with as much intensity as he could and slammed one of his fists against the wall beside Harry's head. That was it! Harry was fed up with Draco's temper tantrum and was going to teach him a lesson by messing with his head. It was cruel but it had to be done.

"What about it? Are you jealous?" Harry mocked. Harry knew full well that Draco would never admit to this but it would continue to enrage Draco.

"All those times you snuck into Slytherin common room with your invisibility cloak to see me…" Draco trailed off, his expression turning sullen. This was not the reaction Harry was expecting. He wasn't sure how to respond and stood staring at Draco for a few seconds.

"That was a bit of fun, it didn't mean anything." Harry finally replied, he knew he was hurting Draco but he had to go through with this. Draco obviously didn't trust him. This probably wasn't the smartest way of dealing with this current predicament though.

Draco backed up, and stepped back from Harry. The hurt was evident in his eyes before it quickly changed and turned to pure fury.

"A bit of fun? Was I just a bit of fun then? Was I a summer fling? All those pick up lines you used on me? Can I Slytherin? Platform 9 ¾, I know something with the exact same measurements? Lies, Harry James Potter, Lies." Draco shouted at Harry.

His anger was dying down again and he stared at Harry, preparing himself for the reply he knew was coming.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw the many emotions flashing through them. Betrayal, dread, fear and hurt were all emotions that were shown plainly in Draco's eyes. Harry looked at his feet, not wanting Draco to pick up on the lie that was about to fall from his lips.

"Yes they were all lies, I only wanted a summer fling as you put it and plus I had to try out all those pick up lines somehow. But I never realized you, the spoiled brat cared this much." Harry refused to look at Draco's face. He didn't want to see the emotions that would be so evidently sketched across his loves face.

Draco couldn't reply, he couldn't find the words to say and his eyes began to water. He didn't want Potter to have the victory of seeing him cry so he did the only thing he knew how to, he turned and ran.

Harry sunk to the ground as soon as Draco had fled. There were too many emotions swirling around inside him and he realised he had just ruined what he had with Draco over something as trivial as a rumour.

"Shit" he said banging his head against the wall. His throat was clamping up from being overwhelmed by his emotions and soon enough he had tears gliding down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a day had passed since Harry and Draco's fight and Harry was regretting what he had done. Why had he been so stupid? Who else would manage to stuff up one of the very few good things in their life?

As expected Hermione and Ron questioned him but they received nothing but silence. Their worry for Harry only continued to grow as the night went on. Harry had excused himself from the common room and went up to his room for the remaining time before dinner.

Pansy and Blaise were surprised when Draco had entered the great hall for dinner with a stern look on his face. They both knew something had happened but had learnt from experience not to bother Draco whilst he was trying to keep his emotions under wraps. The expression he was wearing was one that they did not see often, the last time he had looked like this was when he was almost sent to Azkaban. They decided to let Draco be and wait for him to open up to them in his own time.

Draco didn't dare look over at the Gryffindor table; he didn't want to see Harry getting comfy with that red-headed weaselette. How did he fall for the golden boy? He should have known that Potter would never stay with him, they had been on different sides of the war after all, and they were just too different.

Harry, not feeling particularly hungry was playing with his food whilst Hermione scolded him. He was too busy mulling over the mess he had put himself in to care that the whole Gryffindor table was watching Hermione go red faced in annoyance at Harry. He couldn't help himself and glanced over at the Slytherin table. He wasn't surprised to see the familiar blonde headed male looking thoroughly pissed off and snapping at one of the first years for tripping on their shoelace.

As if knowing he was being watched, Draco turned and spotted Potter staring at him. Everyone knew Draco was well known for the glares he could throw at people. Being able to intimidate people with just a mere look was somewhat satisfying to Draco but not now, not when he saw the hurt expression flash across Harry's face. Draco was startled and had no time to hide his surprise to Potter's reaction. Why was Potter so wounded by that? Throwing daggers at Potter was supposed to make him feel better, not guilty. He had no idea why he even felt guilty. Potter was the one who'd had the audacity to dump him in the first place. That's when Draco realised that he was going to get Harry back. Potter was his, whether he liked it or not and Draco was going to make sure he got what he wanted.

The pain that shot threw Harry when he received that hateful look from Draco was indescribable. He felt numb and all he could focus on was Draco. He felt as if the ground had split beneath him and he was falling into a pit. He could hear the sound of his world shattering at the thought of Draco hating him. Of course Harry knew it was his entire fault for going too far but he had no idea what to do now. Harry was never good at giving himself advice and always relied on others to help him. He couldn't do that now; Harry and Draco had promised to keep their relationship to themselves. The word relationship sounded so strange when associating it with Draco. He had never given much thought to what they were. Harry would never actually think of Draco as a fling, even if he had told Draco otherwise. Harry, having enough of moving his peas across his plate, stood up and left the great hall with an abrupt excuse of having to finish his potions essay.

Draco had left the great hall in a hurry when he saw the golden boy leaving. Draco was determined to make his plan work and decided it was better to start straight away. Draco followed after Harry at a safe distance making sure he wasn't spotted. The hallways were dark, damp and only slightly lit up by the torches hung up along the walls. The shadows that were casted on the stone walls by the torches were efficient enough to hide Draco as he crept along a little bit behind Harry.

As careful as Draco was, it didn't take long for Harry to realise someone was trailing him. Harry lit up his wand and shined it towards the shadows illuminating the darkness in which Draco was sheltered in.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked confused. Harry didn't really know what to think of Draco following along behind him. "What are you doing and why are you following me?"

"Don't be so high and mighty, Potter" Draco spat, "I'm not following you; I'm just taking a stroll around the castle before bedtime." Draco responded, feeling his face heat up and the blood gather to his cheeks. He cursed Potter for making him, a Malfoy, blush such an indecent shade of pink.

"Then why are you hiding in the shadows?" Harry asked with annoyance seeping into his voice at the falsity of Draco's excuse.

"I am not hiding in the shadows, Potter! I just wanted to walk on this side of the hallway." Draco announced, knowing that his lies were failing miserably and weren't convincing anyone. "You should stop questioning me anyway Potter or my father will hear about this!" He clarified.

"And what's he going to do? What are you going to tell him?" Harry mocked, knowing that he shouldn't antagonise the Slytherin but proceeding to do so anyway.

"I'll tell him everything about us" Draco shouted, clearly getting irritated by Harry's persistent questions.

"As far as he knows I'm still your rival and it will stay that way" Harry threatened with his features beginning to darken and an overpowering expression finding its way onto Harry's face. Harry knew that if it got out that Draco and he had been together, it would create havoc in the wizarding world. The first thing Harry thought of when that scenario passed through his mind was Draco, the amount of hatred and hostility that he would have to endure would be tripled compared to that in which he lives with now.

"Actually, I came out to him last week and he disowned me." Draco sheepishly whispered in true honesty whilst looking down at the ground, not wanting to see Harry's reaction to his confession.

"So he technically won't do anything if he hears about this?"Harry questioned, already knowing the answer but confirming it just in case. Harry knew that Lucius Malfoy was a man with back doors everywhere allowing him to escape from all sorts of situations that weren't going according to his plan. This much was proven when he managed to get himself released from Azkaban.

"Just shut up Potter, I've been kicked out of my own house and my mother's back to following my father's decisions without argument. She wouldn't even rent me an apartment because she was scared of father finding out." Draco confessed with distress trickling into his voice as he went on.

"What? So you don't even have a place to stay?" Harry queried with surprise edging into his voice. He had always thought that Malfoy's mother would be willing to do anything for her only child even if it meant going behind her husband's back to help.

"Well, I did go through all of my options for living arrangements and realised that I don't exactly have many. I came up with two possible solutions which were staying with my Aunty Bella or with um...well you. I've been trying to think of another option as those two options have been eliminated. If Aunty Bella found out that I'm gay, she would crucio me into another dimension and since things aren't exactly the same between us, both of my options are out of the question." Draco rambled on, continuing to talk, trying to delay the awkwardness that was bound to arise from this revelation.

"This is what I meant when I said we were never in a relationship. In relationships you're supposed to know things about each other. This just proves that you didn't tell me anything. How was I supposed to get to know you when you were constantly lying to me? I didn't know any of this was even going on." Harry fumed. He felt betrayed and upset that Draco had never confided in him before. If Draco had told him earlier maybe they would still be together. Instead they were heading in different directions away from each other, with the continuation of arguments brought on by lies and deceit.

"I was going to tell you... I was actually going to mention it on the day that we fought but I decided to pick a fight with you instead. I was supposed to ask if I could crash at your place for the summer but all hopes of that were demolished by the end of that fight." Draco admitted feeling defeated at the fact that Potter was able to get him to open up this much. Pansy and Blaise didn't even know what was happening with Draco at the moment.

"Well, you see Draco, every summer I go stay with the Weasley's" Harry said feeling a little guilty at not being able to help him out even though he was supposed to be keeping up his appearance of indifference. Seeing Draco's sullen, downcast face he felt obliged to say something comforting but decided against it, finding it more appropriate to mock Draco. "I'm sure you can come stay with the Weasley's as well, Draco" he paused to take in Draco's curious face, "if you want to be hexed by all means you can come it will definitely be amusing" he sneered.

Draco looked up at Harry and saw the mocking expression plastered on his face. He had been fooled by Potter; he had actually thought it was genuine kindness. Of course it wasn't, he shouldn't have been so stupid. Potter dumped him, why would he be nice to him? This doesn't change anything though, he will get Potter back. Potter was his and only his. Draco turned his back on Potter and started walking away because even if he vowed to get Harry back, his words still hurt and he didn't want to give Potter the satisfaction of seeing him cry.


End file.
